Always Been Here
by AinsleyWright
Summary: FitzSimmons have always been together. They have found a new family that loves them. That was all they could have asked for but when something comes and they can't beat it, what can they do? They stick together and fight it. I don't own Agents of SHIELD.
1. Chapter 1

"I've been beside you the whole damn time!"

That is what Leo told Jemma more than once. She remembers when she had the virus and he didn't let her do it alone. He was always there, next to her when ever she needed him. So where was he now? He wasn't next to her where he should be. She felt empty without him.

She decided that she couldn't wait for him. He wasn't able to come to her so she would go to him. She was going to be beside him this time. Not letting him go till she had to. She was going to be next to him even if it may kill her. It was going to kill her. She knew it but she wouldn't allow it to faze her. She was going to put a smile on her face and go at it with her head strong even if her heart was breaking.

She headed out the door with her coat on. They were all in Ireland. Spending time where Fitz grew up. They were his only family he had left. Jemma thought about their little family. They were all dysfunctional but they made each other happy. You had the parents of the group, Coulson and May. The two stubborn kids, that like to tease each other and to fight over small silly things, but then again so did Fitz and herself. Then you had the two smarts, the ones who could finish each other sentences. Jemma smiled at the thought of her family in her need of time.

She finally made it to see Fitz. Her smile grew like she knew it would. You just couldn't smile at Fitz; he brought out the best in everyone. She was going to miss him. No, she couldn't think like that. She shook her head to get rid of that thought. She needed him to be strong so she could be strong.

She heard him before she saw him. He was laughing at something that Skye said. Skye tried keeping him happy these days. She tried getting everyone to smile, during this hard time. Everyone knew it; everyone knew that it was going to happen. They just didn't want to face it. Nobody ever did. It was too painful. She went and peeked in, not wanting to be seen yet. She had to hide her feeling's better. She saw that Fitz had a stuff animal monkey. It had a lab coat, with Fitz name on it. It was adorable, Simmons thought. She came around the corner loving the way her family was laughing. She joined in.

As soon as Fitz heard her laugh his head turned towards her. A smile instantly lightening up his face. It was about the only time he would smile is when she was next to him. He loved her. He knew it, she knew it, and everyone knew it. He knew that she was being strong during this hard time. He didn't want it to happen either. He was glad that she was trying her hardest to be strong. He was very proud of her even if he knew that she probably cried when she left earlier saying she had something to do. He allowed her to; knowing that she needed to do it before everything happens.

He was happy when she asked him if he mind if they went to Ireland. He knew that she wanted to do something with him that was special to both of them. Before they knew anything, he was planning to take her here but it came sooner than he wanted. She wanted to come her and he thought it was all to be comfortable. Fitz would have thought that she would have wanted her family. To be with them during this time but she surprised him. She said that she wanted to go to Ireland and nobody fought her. It was her time. She chose Ireland and she was going to stick to her decision.

Skye grabbed Ward's hand and nodded her head towards May and Coulson. They left the room to Fitz and Simmons. Simmons closed the door after them and sat down next to Leo. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. He smiled at her. "Don't be sad." He whispered to her. She fought back the tears that started to cloud her eyes.

"I don't want this to happen. Why? Leo, why?" She asked breaking down.

"I know but we will get through this I promise that you will be okay. I promise."

She wiped her tears with his help and smiled at him. They just looked into each other's eyes. She wished time would just stop so she could stay in this minute. "Remember when I said that I have always been beside you, I have and always will no matter what happens." He tried making her happy and smiling.

She smiled at him and told him thanks and laid down next to him on their bed. She could feel his heartbeat thump under her head and she loved that sound. He wrapped his arms around her. He started to hum to her knowing that she has hardly slept these past days. He knew that she was falling asleep. He smiled at that. He knew that she feel asleep when her arm lost the strength that she had with the grip of his shirt.

"I'll always be with you. I've been with you this whole time. At the academy, on missions and on the bus." He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll always love you no matter what happens. I promise that your be okay till my last breath." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jemma woke up she felt something was wrong. She couldn't place it. She wanted to just stay with Leo in their happy bubble. She smiled and remembered last night. How she fell asleep in his arms. She felt him arms around her but they felt wrong.

She moved and his arms slipped from around her. Too easy, they shouldn't have fallen like that. She jumped up as fast as she could to look. She turned and looked at his peaceful face. He had a smile on his face. She felt overwhelming tears coming. He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't.

She felt for a pulse. There wasn't any. She searched for even a faintish one. He was gone. She could start to feel his cold hands. She started to cry. She couldn't believe it. After he promised her that everything would be okay. It wasn't he wasn't her. Next to her, telling her that he wanted a pet monkey. She took a step back and then ran forward and started to yell at him. "You told me that you would be here the whole damn time! You are not here! What happened? I was always here next to you! You are not supposed to be gone! Leo get back here! You can't be gone! You just can't be gone!" She screamed at him. She broke down and cried. Her best friend, her lover, her other half was gone. She couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be here, next to her. She cried and cried beating Fitz chest every once in awhile.

"You told me that you've been beside me this whole damn time! Then where are you! You aren't suppose to be gone. Wasn't that our deal! Our deal that we wouldn't leave each other, no matter what!" She couldn't but help being mad at him. She couldn't deal with this. She screamed her heart out and cried.

She felt arms wrap around her but she couldn't allow that to stop her from being in pain. He was gone. Leo was gone. She couldn't believe it. After knowing each other forever he was just gone. Left her in the middle of the night. She cried and cried not being able to stop. She felt everyone around here. Her family but not her soul mate. She couldn't believe it.

They all tried to help her but she was just an empty shell. She couldn't do anything. She became lost, in a world that wasn't bright anymore. That didn't make her smile. She went and bought a monkey to put on his grave. She went there everyday to see him. It was the only she did. The team made sure that she was safe. They were all she had.

They have all seen her after the funeral how upset she was. The very next day she was back there yelling at his grave and at the sky. She couldn't let go of the pain. She was with him in his last moments and she was never going to forget. Jemma Simmons had only one thought that was that he left happy. That he had her in her arms and that he died with a smile on his face.

She wouldn't believe that he was gone. But he was gone for a full two years before she got shot going out into the field to save Skye for Ward. Jemma died with her family around her. She smiled as she said good bye to the ones that she loved down on earth. She reconnected with her best friend, the person that she loved. Her husband, Leo Fitz.

Writer's note – Don't kill me! *hides behind the couch* I had the idea stuck in my head. I just had to do it. It was also a little bit of revenge. I really love FitzSimmons. They are so cute together. I will hopefully be updating some of my other stories soon and working on some new ones.


End file.
